


[Podfic of] Code Blue Screen

by exmanhater



Category: Apple "Get a Mac" Commercials
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac visits PC after his major upgrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Code Blue Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Blue Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42767) by [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1UKfsus) [4.7 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 10:23 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
